


What We Want

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Things were stressful and horrid outside of Vegas, but there, in that hotel room, it was just them.Nobody could take them away from each other, and their affection didn’t need to be hid.They snuggle. That's the plot.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	What We Want

“C’mere, C’mere!” Dave slurred.   
Long purple limbs kept Jack from stumbling out of the trashed hotel room they were currently staying in, and he found himself not wanting to pull away from the man behind him as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Dave had that stupid intoxicated smile on his face; the one that always made Jack flush and swoon whenever he saw it. The smell of alcohol was almost as strong as the stench of cheap perfume in that room, but both of those things were something that both men were well adjusted to. Jack didn’t fight back as Dave stumbled backward in the general direction of the bed, pulling him along every step of the way.

Jack’s face was pleasantly warm, and he felt sleepy and content as he was pulled onto the messy bed. Dave wiggled his way onto the mattress, still clinging onto Jack tight.   
A few empty bottles tumbled off of the bed in the shuffle, but neither of them paid them any mind. The sun was going to be coming up soon, but with how bright the lights outside were, neither of them really knew that. Jack began to wiggle a little once they had settled down, but Dave wasn’t surrendering his hold on the tangerine. With a dopey grin, Jack tilted his head to the side to look up at Dave as he spoke. 

“We should… We should go and trash the buffet.” He repeated, to which Dave simply shook his head in protest. Jack’s smile was already falling before he could whine about how unfair Dave was being. “ _ Daaaveeyy… _ ” Jack groaned as he began to squirm once more. Dave released the smaller man from the tight embrace and watched as Jack moved away to sit on his knees.

“We always do what you want…” Jack complained as he shot him a half-hearted glare. He looked more upset than angry, and that sad expression plastered to his gap-toothed face made Dave’s heart sink in an unpleasant way. Dave reached out for Jack and leaned forward without hesitation. His hands found their way to Jack’s cheeks, and he cupped the man’s face with a gentle yet serious expression. “And we’ll do what you want tomorrow, Sportsy. You’re drunk.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest but remained silent when he realized he had nothing to actually argue against. He  _ was _ incredibly drunk, but smashing the buffet’s salad bar to bits just sounded  _ too damn tempting. _ “We can trash the buffet first thing after breakfast,” Dave promised with a smile far gentler than the one he usually wore. He wasn’t grinning with the intent of pulling off a horrific scheme, he was just  _ genuinely  _ happy. Jack leaned into Dave’s hands as he began to rub the side of his cheek with one of his thumbs. It was a soothing feeling, and Jack found himself wanting to press impossibly closer into the bigger man’s touch.   
“First thing…” Jack slurred with a smile as his eyes fell shut.   
“First thing.” Dave parroted with a laugh. Jack sat there for quite a while, just letting Dave caress his face. As soon as those hands began to slip away, Jack’s eyes fluttered open. He didn’t have time to audibly protest before he was being pulled onto Dave’s chest.

The closeness was an unexpected surprise, but it was a pleasant one. Dave slid down to lie on his back, pulling Jack down with him. The orange man clung to him out of instinct, and it only took a moment for him to relax on top of Dave. The hotel room was calm and quiet, and the only noise was their soft breathing. Jack rested his head against Dave’s chest and just listened to him breathe. He listened in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but no matter how long he kept himself pressed against Dave’s chest, he would never feel that comforting thump that he’d never felt before. Jack sleepily held onto Dave, barely registering the fact that he was being kissed on the forehead. Jack found himself grinning and nuzzling into Dave’s chest.

Thoughts of destroying that buffet filled his mind as gentle hands trailed down his back, simply feeling and stroking him tenderly. It was a soothing feeling, and Jack never wanted it to end.

The body underneath him provided very little warmth, yet it was comforting against his husk.

Jack’s mind swirled with memories, both pleasant and  _ warm. _

Things were stressful and horrid outside of Vegas, but there, in that hotel room, it was just them.

Nobody could take them away from each other, and their affection didn’t need to be hid.

Jack clung to Dave as thoughts of Freddy’s filled his mind, but they didn’t linger long.

Jack pulled away from Dave’s chest to finally meet one of his kisses. The taste of alcohol was strong on both of their lips, but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. Dave gripped at Jack’s hips and pulled him just a little closer as he slid one of his hands up to run through his hair. When they finally parted from the kiss, Jack rolled over onto his back right beside Dave. He stared up at the horrendous popcorn ceiling above them with a content smile. He felt pleasant and warm, and his heart fluttered as Dave pulled a blanket over both of them. Dave wrapped himself around Jack, pulling him close with a gentle expression.

They would do what Jack wanted to do in the morning, but tonight they would do something that they  _ both  _ wanted. Jack held onto Dave as he began to drift off into the nothingness that was sleep, and the warm breath against his neck lulled him into a blissful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be more wholesome Davesport.


End file.
